particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace of August
Introduction The Palace of August is the seat of the House of Arinidi and the primary residence of its Chancellor and head, currently Sylvester Arinidi I. The Palace is located on the border of the Telamonese, regional Kingdoms of Ferene and Antepec, both of which are controlled by the House of Arinidi. After the Arinidis gained control of Antepec and Ferene, upon the Torvellian and Leyalbi return to Solentia, the House commissioned four palaces to serve as their seats in their new kingdoms, August to be the most internally elaborate and the grounds the most expensive ever attempted in the House's history. Construction The construction of the Palace of August began on 13 August 3331 at the order of Sylvester Arinidi I. A young architect and cousin of the House, Alistair Black, was brought from Dorvik to lead the project and a domestic construction industy was chosen to do the actual builiding. The project was watched closely and primarily supervised by Dowager Lady Samantha Black-Arinidi, who observed every minute detail of planning and construction to ensure it abided by the ceremonial and historical needs of the House while being technologically up to date and safe against attack. The project took just under five years to complete, not including internal decoration and technological outfitting. Behind the Walls The Palace of August has 144 rooms, all of which are outfitted with historical Arinidi artifacts, including rugs, paintings, vases, etc. It took an additional two months after completion to outfit the Palace with the Arinidi assets in storage in Dorvik and at Castle Arinidi in Calnevari, Lirona, Telamon. The Palace's work spaces, used to monitor political events around the world as well as transcript news casts, etc. are arguably the most advanced in Telamon, though they do pose an interesting contrast witht the traditional and elaborate halls of the Palace. Gardens The Gardens of August were designed by Miss Cassie Wallis and overseen by Queen Anna I, Queen Ruth I, and Queen Samantha of Lirona who set out to make them a true showpiece of power and stately goodness. In the center-most area of the gardens there is an extremely long path leading to a stone fountain of an Arinidi lion. On the path, it was said that statues of the former leaders of the House would be built and stood opposite one another after their death. It was decided to begin with statues of HRH Prince Hector and his sister Princess Samantha, the legend of whom formates most of the House's moral beliefs. It was also decided that the House had to many leaders to stand statues of them all, so they skipped form hector to Lord August, the most notable and successful of the House's leaders. Also on the Palace grounds are several out buildings, including the Arinidi Family Mausoleum and the High Aridani Chapel, which serves as the family Artanian Catholic Church and residence for about twenty-five priests and nuns. Statues: #HRH Prince Hector Arinidi and HRH Princesss Samantha Arinidi #HG Lord August Henry II Arinidi and HRH Princess Bethany Mary Arinidi #HG Lord Henry III Arinidi and Dowager Lady Samantha Black-Arinidi palace of augustseat.jpg|Palace view from Gardens Castle_Howard_09.jpg|Palace view from front garden castle_howard.jpg|Palace Entrance castle_howard_garden_968_jpg_600x.jpg|Palace view from Man-Made Stream High Aridani Chapel.jpg|Artanian Catholic Chapel on the Palace Grounds r.jpg|Rear Gardens Category:Telamon